Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 17 Yao's Revenge
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Axel, Lioness and Shark must stop Yao and the Serpent's Tail from trying to destroy them. Rated T to be Safe. LionessxAxel


Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 17 Yao s Revenge

"Another blooming Tuesday and King's breakfast." Sighed Hawk.

"Thought we'd have bacon sandwiches today." Said King.

"Cool Crey." Smiled Axel to his best friend.

"Nice one buddy." Smiled Shark.

"Smooth King." Cheered Lioness.

"Red alert red alert Yao and the Serpent's Tail are after us." Said Garrett.

"Don't worry we will stop them." Said Rachel.

Then Mr Lee and Dragon appeared.

"Axel, Lioness and Shark must do this mission only." Replied Mr Lee.

"Why us?" asked Shark.

"There is information I think you three should know Infact all of you should." Replied Dragon. "Yao was once a member of the Serpent's Tail but he betrayed them."

"Should have known he'd do that." Replied Lioness.

"Yes so Guan not only wants us but he wants Yao too." Said Axel.

"That is correct." Said Cobra as he appeared with Viper.

"And also your head too Dragon." Said Viper.

"Well you'll have to fight me." Said Dragon. "Axel, Lioness, Shark go and find Yao and stop him."

"Right Dragon." Said Axel, Lioness and Shark and quickly ran.

"King, Hawk, Rachel, Garrett you four are to stay here and help battle Cobra and Viper." Ordered Mr Lee.

"Yes ML." replied King quickly taking a bite out of his sandwich. "I like Lioness am going to help Axel get his Dad back."

"Yeah!" called Rachel and Garrett.

"If you say so." Said Hawk.

"You must help for Sebastian Manning's sake and everyone else's." ordered Dragon and Mr Lee.

"Man." Groaned Hawk.

Meanwhile Axel, Lioness and Shark found Yao.

"Three of you will die then the rest of you will too." Cackled Yao and he battled them with all the moves he knew. "I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR DENYING ME THE WORLD!"

Then Guan, Python and Lancehead appeared.

"PYTHON, LANCEHEAD DEAL WITH MANNING AND HIS TWO FRIENDS I WILL DEAL WITH THIS TRAITOR!" yelled Guan.

"THE WORLD ALWAYS DID BELONG TO ME GUAN SO YOU MUST DO AS I SAY!" yelled Yao as Axel, Lioness and Shark managed to dodge Lancehead and Python.

"NOT FOR YOU TO SAY!" yelled Guan as they battled.

"SHARKER THERE IS NO ESCAPE!" yelled Lancehead as he tried to use his Katana on Shark but Shark kept dodging. "WHAT?! HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

"I HAVE LEARNT HOW TO FIGHT FROM AXEL, LIONESS AND KING!" called Shark kicked Lancehead so hard he damaged his face mask. "That felt good."

"LEONE YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND ARE GOING TO DIE FOR INTERFERING WITH MY MASTER'S PLANS!" yelled Python.

"Oh really?" asked Lioness. "Ready Axel?"

"Ready when you are Cat." Said Axel. "1, 2, 3 now!"

"JO-LAN!" they both yelled and Python and Lancehead shot backwards.

"NO!" yelled Python and Lancehead.

"YOU IDIOTS!" yelled Guan. "Once I have dealt with this traitor I will deal with you two."

"Yes Master." Said Python.

"NO THE EARTH MUST BE MINE IT WILL BE MINE!" yelled Yao as he punched Guan but it didn't hurt him.

"I WAS A FOOL TO HAVE YOU IN MY SYNDICATE!" yelled Guan and blasted Yao with Jo-Lan.

"I COULD HAVE USE YOUR POWER TO RULE THE EARTH!" yelled Yao.

"THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN!" yelled Guan. "Python hand me your sword."

"Yes Master." Replied Python and as she handed Guan her sword he stabbed Yao.

"My gawd." Gasped Lioness.

"Yao was your puppet and so was…Steele." Said Axel.

"Steele?" asked Guan. "Yao, Steele are both pawns to me and you will all die Manning, Leone and Sharker."

"Quick some Jo-Lan!" called Shark.

"Ok Shark Jo-LAN!" yelled Axel and Lioness and made Guan shoot backwards.

"THAT'S IT YOU THREE ARE SO DEAD!" yelled Guan and he threw Python's sword and it Axel in the right arm.

"AXEL!" cried Lioness.

"GUAN I WILL GET DAD BACK AND YOU WILL GO TO JAIL!" yelled Axel as he pulled the sword out of his arm and threw it but Guan teleported and the sword hit a old car door. "I was aiming for his arm and see how he liked it. Ouch!"

"Axel we better get you to a medic." Said Lioness. "Guan you will pay for what you did to Axel's life but I should also thank you…..for bringing Axel into mine. But I also hate you for having done more than take Axel's Dad but messed up everyone's life for your evil game."

Then she jumped and punched Guan.

"THIS IS FAR FROM OVER!" yelled Guan. "Python, Lancehead retreat."

"Go ahead run me, Cat, Shark and the rest of the Alpha Teens will be looking for you." Said Axel.

"Good enough for me." Said Lioness as she and Shark helped him up.

Later at their base.

"How did the battle against Cobra and Viper do?" asked Shark.

"Quiet good really." Replied King.

"A few weeks time then a battle will happen." Warned Dragon.

"Ok Dragon." Said Axel as Lioness bandaged up his arm. "But me and Lioness will deal this battle to victory."

"I will be honoured Axel." Smiled Lioness as she hugged Axel.

"Yao is in a medical prison and once he is healed he'll be taken to Talon Prison." Replied Mr Lee.

"Good plan." Said Axel.

"Now for Steele and then Guan." Said Lioness and Axel nodded in agreement.

Iris Out


End file.
